Party in the Graveyard
by Aurora Logan
Summary: Calling all monsters, zombies and creeps. Tonight's the night for dreamers and true believers in the afterlife. Let's get this party started!


_Teen Titans don't belong to me._

* * *

Have you ever heard of vampires and zombies? I believe you have. But you've always heard of Count Dacula living in a big mansion. Or an insane doctor creating a big gigantic monster witch he would eventually call Frankenstein. Those? Ha! Those are what I would call fairy tales. I'm here to tell you what 'monsters' really are. How they really are. And what they really do. No, they are not big, old, gigantic, creepy people. No, they don't live alone in a big abandoned house. No, they don't go out at night because they are afraid people will try to kill them. No! They are not how you know them.

They are teenagers, people just like you and me. They look almost the same, they act the same. Only difference you could tell is when they make parties. Oh, their parties...

* * *

"But she's a demon!"

"So what? You're a werewolf and I'm not complainig."

"Well yeah... but being a werewolf is way more normal than being a demon. A demon! Tell me how many demons do you know."

Richard sighed; he knew everyone was a little bit scared of Raven because she was a demon... literally a demon, but Garfield always over reacted about it. There was actually nothing to be afraid of, no one knew her that much to tell she was as heartless as everyone thought, but they didn't want to find it out either.

"Maybe you should invite her" He mumbled as if pronouncing that was his direct pass to being in the werewolf's stomach.

"What?! Have 179 years consumed your neurons or something?" Garfield exclaimed. there was no way in hell he would go and invite her. "She would kill me! Or send me to hell or something. I'm still too young to die!"

"You don't know that" Richard passed his tongue through one of his fangs thinking on a way to make his friend go and tell Raven if she wanted to go yo tonight's party. "Okay" He decided finally "I'll tell her" Garfield sighed in relief "But..."

"No buts please!"

"You'll tell her we need to ask her something"

"I hate you" The werewolf frowned as he sat in his place beside Richard.

"I know" Starting to write again, Richard smiled.

* * *

"You said you'd call her!"Richard pulled harder with every word. His friend digged his nails in the soil, reluctant to go.

"Hey guys" A tall teen approached to them, smiling widely "Whoa! I knew vampires always had a thing against werewolves but is it that big to pull them all around the school?"

"Victor! Help me! Richard wants me to tell Raven..."

"Tell me what?" A monotone voice interrupted. Garfield's blood froze as Richard threw his legs to the floor. Standing up he observed the girl in front of him.

At simple sight, Raven kind of transmitted fear. She always had her arms crossed and her face never showed any kind of feeling. In a slight yet permanent ffrown, her deep dark-blue eyes made her seem like she was angry, even if she wasn't.

"Ra-Raven... what are you doing here?" Garfield's blush couldn't be more obvious, but tell me, if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you be embarassed as well?

"Just passing by"

"Well, Garfield here wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with him tonight" Richard said, an evil smile crawling it's way up to his face.

"What?! No! I just..." Victor's hand covered Garfield's mouth making the rest of his words indecipherable.

Raven studied the three boys. She started talking in a slow, quiet voice "A vampire, a werewolf, and the son of Frankenstein asking me to go... where?"

"Party" Stared Victor "You know, the ones Zombie Family organize."

"The ones in the-" Richard continued but Raven interrupted him.

"Graveyard. Yes I know."

"Would you come?'Asked Victor friendly. He liked the idea Raven going to it.

"I'll think about it" And with that, she started walking away.

* * *

 **So, we're did this come from? A song! haha. I heard "Party in the Graveyard" from Ghost town (I love it! Go hear that song if you can. Well actually I love all of their songs) and started writing haha. I'd be grateful with all reviews you leave me! I love reviews. This is short I know, I'll try to make the next ones longer, I promise!**

 **-Aurora Logan :)**


End file.
